Sai Swords
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColferprompt: Darren breaks in into Chris' trailer and Chris thinks he's a thief and takes his sai swords and threads Darren with them, screaming something crime-tv-like and Darren is like "Chris! Chris, it's me! Gosh, please don't kill me!"


**AN: Another prompt! I really like the fact that I keep getting alerts! They make my day, really :) I'm a very happy girl because of all of you! *hugs***

**Prompt: **

_Oh my god, I have another something in my head: Darren breaks in into Chris' trailer (don't know why, maybe to give him a present or a silly prank) and Chris thinks he's a thief and takes his sai swords and threads Darren with them, screaming something crime-tv-like and Darren is like "Chris! Chris, it's me! Gosh, please don't kill me!"_

**AN: **_Gosh I know nothing about sai swords, I just know I really like to look at them when Chris is twirling them around, but I'll do my best :D _

_This just had to work. Lea had promised she'd keep Chris busy until I'd text her that I was done. So when I was walking through the trailer park, I thought I had as much time as I wanted. Finally arriving at Chris his trailer I bent down to let my hand slide under the flowerpot that was standing there. Within two seconds I had it and was I able to open his door._

Inside I tried to let my eyes get used to the darkness. After twenty seconds I could distinguish the contours of furniture. Deciding that this would have to do, I sneaked around in his trailer. What would be the perfect place to hide his present? Should I hide it or should I just put in plain sight? Musing on these options I didn't notice the soft click of the front door. I was just walking over towards his bed when I heard a scraping noise. As if someone was sharpening knives or something. Startled, I turned around, but it was already too late. A strong body had jumped on me and tried to pin me to the ground.

Letting out a yell, I tried to force him off me. I had to escape! Who the hell was this intruder? Who the hell was breaking in to Chris his trailer? I let my hands fumble towards the ground, trying to found something to defend myself with. Suddenly my hands enclose a square package. What was it? Reaching a bit further I recognized it, meanwhile I was still trying to struggle free from the death grip the intruder had on me. It was my present for Chris. Deciding that my life was a bit more important than a smile on Chris his face, which took me a while to figure out, believe me, I grabbed the package and slammed it to the face of the guy that was on top of me. A groan sound loud through the trailer and it gave me the opportunity to slid away from him.

Before I knew it though, I was pinned against the wall by a firm warm body pressing against me. I suddenly felt a cold _s___omething__against the skin of my throat.

Was that a __knife___? _My god, I was going to die! He was going to slice my throat and I would die IN Chris his trailer! Chris would never know how I really felt for him. Chris would find me dead in his trailer. My ragged breath was the only sound that reached my ears.

"Who the fuck are you!" the intruder said in a high but menacing tone, piercing right through the sound of my own hyperventilating.

Wait.

Was that…

"Chris?" I whispered with wonder.

The sharp blade that was still pressured against my neck, faltered slightly, but before I knew it, it was back again.

"Who _are _you?" Chris said again and now used his other hand to press another blade to my skin.

To say it felt weird to be almost killed by your best friend is probably an understatement. But when a forced laugh almost tried to escape my throat I felt the blade press even harder against my throat, turning me in full panic-mode.

"Chris! Chris! Fuck Chris! It's me! Darren! Please don't kill me!" I suddenly screamed, trying my best to stay very still, because one wrong move and my throat would be sliced open.

It was like time stood still. For one second. Then suddenly, a confused, startled voice, saying just one word with less more venom then the last uttered sentence he spoke.

"Darren?"

Another second and the blades were gone, clanging on the ground. Suddenly his hands on my cheek and neck, stroking softly, almost soothing.

"My god! Darren! What the hell! I thought you were a thief or something! Are you okay? Fuck! You fucking moron! I could have killed you, you idiot! Why the hell would you sneak around in my trailer in total darkness? God!" he yelled, voice sounding as if his fright was in breach of his anger, eyes looking frantically in mines.

And with that I just remember that I actually had the control of my own body parts. And with that thought I also suddenly noticed how well Chris his body fitted against mine, when there were no blades involved. The shock probably let Chris forgot that he still had me pinned against the wall. Not that I minded.

I let my hands fall over the ones that were still stroking my face and neck.

"Hey," I said, laughing slightly. "Chris, I'm okay. You didn't kill me, it's alright" I said, reassuring him of my wellbeing. The hands under mines suddenly stilled.

"You are?" he asked and I smiled encouragingly, feeling him pressing even more against me. "My god you scared the shit out of me Dare!" he said, his voice sounding very relieved.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I just wanted to surprise you with my present and thought Lea would keep you occupied for the time being," I explained, letting one hand drop to his waist, subconsciously keeping him pressed against me.

"Oh, I just shrugged her of. She was annoying me so I thought I could escape to my trailer. But… Why did you bring me a present? And where is it?" Chris said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, I had bought you a new mug, because I broke your favorite two days ago? And it's also because it's…" I began, but thought better of it.

Chris probably thought it was stupid and would laugh at me for even remembering such a thing.

"What is it?" he asked, voice sounding honestly curious.

"A mug, I just told you," I said, looking at him with confusing in my eyes.

"No I meant the other reason," Chris clarified and searched my eyes with his.

His eyes really shouldn't be so wonderful. Even in the darkness I could see them sparkle. It felt like they could see right through me, as if they could read every thought and every emotion I had. With those eyes I really couldn't keep in any secrets, so I just blurted it out.

"Today we've known each other exactly for one year."

I really expected a laugh. A roll of eyes. A push against my chest. But what I got was something else entirely.

"You… you remembered?" Chris said, voice trembling and his thumb softly stroking my jaw.

Did that mean he remembered it too? Our eyes were locked at each other and suddenly everything just fell in place. The hand that was still on his waist, pulled him even closer and I felt his breath against my face.

"The mug is broken," I whispered stupidly, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah I felt that," Chris whispered, just as entranced as I was.

"No I don't have a present," I replied, nose touching his.

"I think you can think of something," Chris said, nuzzling my nose.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. Within one second Chris was responding to my kiss, tongue slipping through my parted lips, our labored breathing sounding hard, while our hands were stroking every available piece of skin they could find. Between the moaning and thinking '_He likes me back! He likes me back! He likes me back!' _one other though was also racing through my brain.

_Sai swords really can make you reconsider your live, don't they?_

**AN: That was it! :D I hope you liked it! Let me know, reviews are my drugs haha :)**


End file.
